mythipediafandomcom-20200222-history
The Seventh God
The Seventh God is an eighteen level campaign pack developed by the Creation Games' map making group. It was initially released in September 20, 2001 as a free download, and it was also included in Myth II: Worlds on October 2 that same year. It's an ambitious plugin that features a brand new story, a whole new setting, over twenty new characters, and some extra multiplayer maps. The plugin also comes with TSG Myth II Solos campaign, and a six level preview pack of The Seventh Godblighter. The latter was never finished. Credits All of the following people were involved in the production of The Seventh God listed alphabetically. * Artwork: Arc (aka Bryce Gunkel) * Gameplay director, scripting, compiling, physics, flavors, story editing: Ares (aka Argyrios Saccopoulos) * Scripting: BadThrall (aka Matt C) * Artistic director, colormaps, model texturing, pregames, scenery, website: Clem (aka Rick Stufflebean) * Story: Chad (aka Chad Jones) * Units, scenery, physics, flavor texts: Cydonian (aka Bill Erickson) * Colormaps, model texturing: Dozer (aka Stuart Malaske) * Scripting, Bug fixes, v1.1 Update: Ghost (aka Thom Ling) * Scenery: Giant (aka Scott Melanson) * Model hexing help: Killswitch (aka M. Sanders) * Vulthannis unit, effects: Korgath (aka David Predina) * Story Editing: Milk Man (aka Cedric Williams) * Colormaps: Modest * Scripting, physics, scenery, models: Reddek (aka John Morris) * Scripting, compiling, physics, flavor texts, special effects, story editing: SiliconDream (aka Anton Mates) * Colormaps, models, model texturing: Soma (aka Phillip Urlich) * Scripting, PC debugging: Synapsed (aka Chad Careswell) * Models, scenery, model texturing: The Pope (aka Paul Schrier) Glue the Moose Music Studios is responsible for the music and narration of The Seventh God. The team members are: * Keyboards: Nate Tschetter * Guitar: John DePatie * Strings: David Hughes * Vocals: William Rivera * Additional Percussion: Dave Anderson, Bobby Breton * Music Copyright Glue the Moose, Inc. 2001 Voice Cast: * Gorlan: Tobias Korner * Jarl Werrand: Paul Lewis * Male Voices: Bill Erickson * Female Voices: Robin Tarter 'Special thanks to: '''the Wolfpack order for dedicated beta testing. Vista Cartel for their fantastic tools and Take Two for having the confidence and interest in our abilities to feature TSG on the M2: Worlds CD on sale in a store near you. Last but definitely not least, all our beta testers! Without your help this project would not be as complete and enjoyable as it currently is. Thanks to all of you. Bugs * The game softlocks when completing level nine, "The Four-Body Problem". Simply activate the auto win cheat (Ctrl+Plus) to skip onto the next mission. * On ''The Seventh Godblighter, levels three, four, and six are inaccessible. External Links *The Seventh God v1.4 A mirror site featuring the full download for The Seventh God *uDogs Hotline, The Seventh God v1.4 The full download for The Seventh God *The Seventh God Manual Contains information on the The Seventh God *Mythaddict, The Seventh God v1.4 features the download for The Seventh God scenario *Mythaddict, The Seventh God Tagset features the download for The Seventh God tagset *Mythaddict, The Seventh God Myth II Solos features the download for The Seventh God Myth II Solo levels Category:The Seventh God Category:Fanon Category:Myth II: Worlds Category:Conversions Category:Tagsets